Making Sense
by fowl68
Summary: No fireworks, or amazing bursts of clarity, but since when did any sort of relationship of theirs apply to the normal standards?


_**Making Sense**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author's Note: **Thanksgiving break is here, finally! I've been needing a break. I'll be updating all my stories as needed.

-!-!-!-!

"_It feels…__**complete**__ when you're here, Jacob. Like all my family is together. I mean I guess that's what it feels like—I've never had a big family before. It feels nice."-Bella __**(Breaking Dawn)**_

-!-!-!-!

The faces were blurs in Naruto's vision. Not because of tears, but simply because there were so many, so many more than he was used to. The new apartment he'd gotten a few years ago was filled with his closest friends, his family now that he thought about it.

Rock Lee had given him a rib-crushing hug when Naruto had opened the door, congratulating him on the achieved dream. Sakura and Ino had cried some, Hinata blushing and stammering; Less than it had been in their genin days, but there nonetheless. Tenten had grinned and Temari and Kankurou, right behind her along with Gaara, had joined her. Iruka had helped Naruto prepare for all of them, even coercing Kakashi to help a bit. Even the jounin were there. Genma smirked a bit, Kurenai smiling and hugging him carefully, her son peering around her legs.

It made his heart melt a bit, to see everyone he loved together at once. Well, almost everyone. Naruto hadn't seen a certain bastard Uchiha for almost six years now. The thought saddened him. His best friend, his brother-well Naruto wasn't sure he wanted Sasuke as a brother. The feelings he had for him weren't part of a brotherly feeling as far as Naruto knew.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him jump a bit. Turning to the owner of the hand, he saw the familiar smirk on the equally familiar features.

"And you're going to be Hokage, dobe?"

A delighted smile spread across the blonde's lips. "Sasuke! You came!"

An amused snort escaped Sasuke. He was barely visible in the shadows of the kitchen, a place that Iruka had sternly warned everyone to stay away from. The food that was on the table was what there was and he wasn't making anymore. Naruto had escaped in there for a little bit, not for any particular reason, more like a feeling. Had Sasuke always been so _tall_? His head was a good four inches above Naruto's own. He was still the slender man Naruto had always known although muscle had completely smoothed away any soft lines of childhood, except for the slight ones in his face. Naruto remembered seeing an old photo of Sasuke and his family. Sasuke had always resembled his mother more than anyone.

A roll of the onyx eyes. "Yeah, the party can really start now. I finally made it."

"Well, now everyone precious is here. Getting the Hokage title was kinda empty without you next to me."

"Well, that's good news for you. I have a feeling the Elders aren't going to let you be without a bodyguard."

Naruto studied the familiar eyes and the grin on his face widened as he realized what Sasuke was saying. "You're really serious."

"'Course I am. Besides, Kami knows what trouble you'd get in without me. I'm staying here until you get sick of me."

Tan arms were around the thin waist in an instant. "You're never leaving then."

The pale arms wrapped around the broad shoulders. "That was the intention."

Naruto chuckled into his collarbone. "Like I'd let you leave again."

"Hope you don't mind me moving into your room then. I'd have moved onto the couch, but last I checked, it was rather occupied by Kiba and Shino."

Naruto never thought about his next action. Perhaps there was no need to. It felt as natural as breathing to pull back slightly and press his lips to Sasuke's. No fireworks, or amazing bursts of clarity, but since when did any sort of relationship of theirs apply to the normal standards? Sasuke's mind was momentarily stunned before his lips molded against the blonde's. The kiss was slightly awkward, neither ever having had a proper kiss before, but that was okay for them. Nothing they ever did made sense.

-/-/-/-/

**Author's Note:**

Argh. The ending was bad, I know. My muse left me at that part so I was winging it.


End file.
